gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuyuki Hinata
Fuyuki Hinata (日向 冬樹 Hinata Fuyuki) is a protagonist of the series Keroro Gunso and related media. He is the partner to Keroro and the younger brother of Natsumi Hinata. Character Fuyuki is polite, compassionate, inquisitive, happy. He is the opposite of his sister Natsumi in many ways. First of all, their personalities vary widely, since Natsumi tends to be very outgoing and quick-tempered as well as strongly athletic, whereas Fuyuki is much more calm and reserved, and tries to avoid fighting and physical education as much as he can, but does unleash a full body of bottled anger that even frightens Natsumi when he is uncharacteristically furious. Also, while Natsumi's name means "summer beauty" and has red as her symbolic color, Fuyuki's name means "winter tree" and has blue as his symbolic color. Fuyuki is an obsessed expert of the paranormal and science fiction, and for unknown reasons, he tends to encounter many of the bizarre creatures that he knows very often. His appearance reflects that of a normal Japanese boy; black hair (tinted blue), dark blue eyes, and an average figure. Fuyuki has a close bond with Keroro that exceeds space. When Keroro is about to completely destroy Earth, he simply needs to say that if the Earth is blown away, all the Gundam factories will be too, and Keroro will stop, as Gundam is one of the sergeant's favorite hobbies. Alternatively, Fuyuki reminds Keroro that they are friends, and that usually causes him to stop whatever he is doing. Alisa Southerncross uses Fuyuki as bait to attract aliens, or "dark" or "cursed ones", as she and her father calls them. Although any other person would absolutely hate this position, Fuyuki forgives Alisa about this, since Alisa was actually a puppet and her father thought that by hunting aliens, she would eventually gain humanity. Despite his unearthly patience with the insanity that seems to flower in the wake of Keroro and the others, Fuyuki does have a temper. When his temper is up, which admittedly takes a lot (because it barely shows up), Fuyuki is capable of terrorizing not only Keroro and the platoon but his sister and others as well. When enraged, Fuyuki's face is never shown, just the reactions of those around him for comedic effect. His first appearance of anger is shown in: * Anime: 1st season, Episode 23 at the end of the episode. * Manga: Volume 9, encounter LXXI after finding his package gift from Akina. While not known for sports, Fuyuki is an amazing bowler, that even Natsumi admits that she cannot beat him.[cite this] He also drew a Rain Monster during his childhood so that the school sports day would be canceled, though he has since dropped this habit. However, sometimes Fuyuki can be quite irritating by being oblivious to the feelings of others such as Momoka and Keroro, and does actions which could possibly irritate them even more. Crossover Appearances Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer Fuyuki appears as an NPC. Cartoon Network: Cross Tag Battle Fuyuki appears as an NPC. Category:Keroro Gunso Category:Keroro Gunsou Category:Sgt. Frog Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Humans